


Parental Permission

by FyreFaerie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, No Underage Sex, Parental yuuri, poor Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: It's only proper to ask permission first.





	Parental Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I've been warned about the hate this pairing can receive so I'm keeping the Yuri and Otabek to the pre-sexual stage of dating.
> 
> Please no hate.
> 
> Again no beta.
> 
> Thanks.

If someone had posed the question to the skating community at large, 'of the podium couple, who has the worst temper', most of them would answer instantly without thought Victor. Only a choice few would respond Yuuri and it would be said in a hushed whisper with eyes darkend by knowledge. Even their closest friends/competitors would stop and think before responding "neither but if I had to pick it would be Victor". 

Yuri Plisetsky would huff and claim the gold for temper, particularly over those two.

Phichit would freeze and go a sick shade of pale before looking good around. He would then lean in close and murmur barely above his breath. "Yuuri. Never, never make Yuuri angry. Never."

That was why when Otabek was confronted with Victor and Yuuri while opening the door from Yuri's bedroom at Yutopia, he shifted to fully face Victor. He assumed that the eldest skater would be the one he would have to explain himself to. However Otabek had a moment of confusion when Victor's eyes went huge and his head snapped to the side to stare at Yuuri.

Following his gaze he found Yuuri's eyes blocked by an almost supernatural glazing over his glasses. A light smile played over a Yuuri's mouth and there was a strange twitch in his jaw.

"Good morning, Otabek. When did you get here?" Yuuri said in a pleasant voice.

Though it was the same voice that Yuuri always used for speaking to his friends, something about it made Otabek's spine stiffen. "Good morning. It was late last night. I texted Yuri and he helped me in."

"I'm sure he did. He's helpful when he wants to be." Victor said with a light chuckle, even though he never looked away from Yuuri.

Yuuri agreed with a nod. "Yes. Yes, he's such a good and helpful child." His eyes became visible and Otabek fought his instinctive step away. There was death in those eyes.

Yuri stepped out of the room and glared at the strange scene taking place. "Move it. I want to get stretched and to the rink." He shoved Otabek and frowned at Yuuri. "What kind of face is that, katsudon?"

"Just greeting Otabek. I thought he wasn't going to be coming until the weekend." Yuuri smiled at Yuri and it seemed more real than the one he'd shown to Otabek.

"He was able to come earlier." Yuri shrugged and turned to Otabek. "Come on." He grabbed onto Otabek's sleeve and pulled until they were away from the elder duo.

As they left, Yuuri's voice was barely audible. "It isn't right! Did you give them permission?!"

Otabek looked at Yuri with an arched eyebrow. "What is he talking about?"

"Who knows. They're weird." Yuri shrugged and once outside the door, they both stretched and then began the jog to the rink.

Later that night Otabek was relaxing in the small pool that Hiroko had directed him to. It was different from the one they normally soaked in, but he assumed it was a private pool or possibly a family one. 

The sound of the door opening and closing made him lift the cloth he'd placed over his eyes.

Yuuri walked over and stood beside the pool with his arms crossed. "I would like to speak with you."

"Certainly. About what?" Otabek asked as he put aside the cloth and stared up at his friend and competitor.

"Victor and I have had a long day of discussing and researching the customs around sexual activities for underage people." Yuuri's jaw twitched again but he maintained a mild face.

Otabek's face went white then red. "That is-"

Yuuri cut him off with a sharp gesture. "It is my business. He is an underage child under my care. It is his decision with whom he has sex... but it is just polite to inform his guardians of your intentions. After some reading I understand that in your country sixteen is the age of legal choice... but in Russia it is a very different matter. Even here it is only acceptable with parental permission." Taking a deep breath Yuuri quieted voice before going on. "If you and he are making this choice, and it is an informed one... and a safe one... I cannot say anything. However, I need you to look Victor and I in the eyes and ask for permission."

Unable to say anything, Otabek sat there staring with wide eyes before he stuttered. "We... that is... he... it..."

"I understand it is an embarrassing thing to talk about... I am properly horrified at the moment.... but this is beyond embarrassment and horror. This is about doing the right thing." Yuuri insisted with a dark face.

"We're not having sex!" Otabek finally stammered out.

Yuuri frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Yuri and I are not having sex!" Otabek said in a stronger voice.

"Not for lack of trying on my part," was said from behind Yuuri. Neither of them had noticed the door opening and the younger Yuri coming into the small private hotspring garden.

Yuuri looked back and forth between them as Yuri walked over and settled into the water beside Otabek. "But..."

"I've been trying. He's been denying." Yuri said with a shrug. "I'll win him over sooner or later."

"Later... much later." Otabek said in a weak voice, his eyes going back to Yuuri.

The eldest skater put a hand over his eyes. "That is... good." He searched for his word and when he settled in it he nodded and turned around. "Very good... just... make sure... safe... clean..." He made a loose gesture as he walked out of the private pool and closed the door behind him.

Yuri grumbled but relaxed into the water. "I suppose katsudon's reaction was why you're waiting until my eighteenth birthday."

"It wasn't him specifically but now that I know you have a dragon guarding you, I am very glad that I insisted on waiting." Otabek sighed and dropped his cloth over Yuri's head. "Why didn't you tell me he was the one to watch out for?"

Grinning, Yuri lifted the cloth from his face. "It was funny watching you scramble to deal with him."

Otabek shook his head before leaning back against the side beside him. "You're lucky I love you."

Sputtering, Yuri turned a bright red.

A moment later he heard a quiet, "Me too," and Otabek smiled.


End file.
